Mlghwnt and Kuledud3: A Minecon to Remember
by onlyonceforyousteveyoubastard
Summary: A romantic story between two lovers who find out there true feelings for one another... in a convention bathroom...


It was a warm, and very pleasant summer night. Steve had just left his "luxury" hotel and caught the bus to go to Minecon, somewhat embarrassed over the look of his attire. This year, he had decided to dress up for the convention as Steve from Minecraft because of some trouble he had gotten into last year. The only thing he made sure to do to save whatever of a reputation he had left before he left his hotel was to wear a Barrack Obama mask under his costume so no one would recognize him should his costumes mask fall off. He pulled his arms out from under his cardboard costume to check the time on his pink, Hello Kitty light up watch. He was running super late for the convention, like he did for most things in his life, and he knew the Garrick would probably be pissed at him, as they had agreed to meet 2 hours earlier and Steve hadn't responded to any one of Garrick's 51 texts. Then again, this shouldn't be a surprise to Garrick. He knew how Steve was with time. After all, he had been late to his wedding, his divorce, his appointment at the county court to settle a lawsuit for hitting a guy on the sidewalk while try to parallel park, and for Minecon every single year. Nearly 20 minutes later, the bus finally arrived at the convention center. Steve took off his Obama mask and threw it away into a nearby garbage can, and entered the convention center in full costume to begin to search for Garrick, hopping he hadn't left yet.

As he strolled through the convention center, he began to wonder what had caused his life to come to this. He had somehow managed to loose his YouTube channel due to some legal reasons (apparently it's illegal to smoke weed during a stream, who knew) and now he was a 43 year old (virgin) man who worked at McDonalds and still went to Minecraft conventions. As he scanned the crowd, he saw him, his old, old friend Garrick, standing sparkling like a beautiful fairy under the fake Minecraft sun.

As Steve began to approach Garrick, he suddenly felt a massive, rock hard boner come on. It was so hard that he could probably use it as a pick ax to mine for diamonds. In fact, it was too hard. It felt like at any moment, his dick would just pop and blood would splatter everywhere.

"That wouldn't be good", Steve thought to himself. "Damn, good thing I'm wearing this costume. I really don't want to have to explain to security again that this is not because of all the 12 year old boys here…"

As Steve strode towards Garrick, he tried to quickly subdue his raging cock so it wouldn't scrape against the cardboard of his costume as he walked. As was trying to re-adjust to make himself more comfortable, Garrick turned around and his eyes lit up.

"Steven! I was beginning to wonder where you were… why didn't you respond to my texts?" Garrick complained as Steve desperately tried to re-adjust his boner so it would be more comfortable. He looked Steve up and down and examined his costume with a very disgusted look in him eye. "You, uhhhhhh… you really decided to go all out this year…"

"Well, you remember what happened last year… with the kid in front of me waiting to get on the ride? Yeah well, this is kind of a precautionary measure…"

"Oh, right, right, right, right, I remember that, "Garrick said, with a grin on his face.

Steve and Garrick strolled through the convention center for about half an hour, looking around and talking about their lives. Occasionally, Steve would lightly bump into Garrick and Garrick, being the playful rascal he was, would bump Steve a little harder, once almost sending him into a group of kids who were waiting to go on one of the minecart rides. Steve's boner still hadn't disappeared, and he was beginning to get uncomfortable, especially because he was wearing skinny jeans under his costume and it was beginning to get painful.

"Maybe I can go to the bathroom, and take these off, "Steve thought to himself. "I mean, no one will probably notice because I'm in costume. At least I hope"

Steve began to search for the nearest bathroom and when he spotted it, he told Garrick that he'd be right back, he just had to go and use the little miner's room.

Steve then went into a stall at the far end of the bathroom, and quickly slid in. He took off his costume and quickly ducked his head down to look under the other stalls to make sure nobody else was in here with him.

He then slid off his pants, and tried to quickly stuff them into the cardboard pants of his costume, hoping that he could store them there and still allow enough room for his leg.

"Aw," Steve moaned. "This won't due."

Staring down at his already erected and bulging dong, Steve decided the maybe it'll be better just to jerk it out. That way he could still wear his pants and costume and he wouldn't feel so horny when he was near Garrick.

"I just need to make it through the night" Steve said to himself. "I can't let Garrick know about the feelings that I have for him. Besides, I don't even know if he's straight or a homosexual. Hell, I don't even know what I am anymore."

Just the thought of Garrick got Steve going again, and he began to masturbate furiously just to the mire thought of him. The plop, plop, plop of his hand on his thigh, then up the shaft of his penis gradually grew louder. As Steve began to reach that sweet moment of ecstasy before orgasm, he heard the door creek open.

His hand, directly in the middle of his throbbing shaft froze immediately.

"Steve?" A soft voice called out, amidst the noise of the convention. Steve had almost forgotten where he was, caught in the sweet moment of almost organism and the imaginary sex adventure he was having with Garrick.

Steve gently lifted his hand off of his dong, his precum sticking to it like glue.

"Yeah, umm sorry, taking a little longer than I thought!" Steve called out, in sweet desperation, as he was quickly losing his erection and the load he was just about to release into the toilet paper he had in his other hand.

"Common man, you've been in there for nearly 20 minutes," Garrick said as he slowly walked down the aisle between the stalls and the bathroom wall. "I'm beginning to think you don't want to be with me."

"But I really do!" Steve wanted to yell, though he dare no say it out loud, for fear Garrick might take it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, look…" Steve said as he stared down at his penis, now fully flaccid, yet Steve could feel warm blood oozing into it again. "I'll… uhhh… I'll just be another minute okay?" Steve said, now in full desperation. Why couldn't Garrick just leave, why couldn't he have just waited another few seconds?

He suddenly saw Garricks feet appear at his stall and without warning he stuck his head under the door, coming face to face with Steve and his newly erected penis.

"Garrick!" Steve yelled, startled. "What are you doing!"

Garrick quickly stared to blush but didn't pull his head back. He just stared in wonder at Steve's magnificent cock, and his eyes began to light up.

"Ah! Garrick, what the… wait… wait… wait… this isn't what it looks like!-," Steve tried to explain. But Garrick interrupts and says, "Uhhh, this is exactly what it looks like. YOU WERE MASTURBATING WEREN'T YOU?" Garrick yelled, in an almost anxious voice.

"Shhhhhhh… Trust me," Steve said in a softer tone, now stuttering. "I know what you must be thinking, but it wasn't to 12 year olds… I SWEAR."

"Well?" Garrick screamed. "THEN WHO WAS IT TO?"

After a moment, Steve groaned and said in a low, but barely audible voice, "You…"

Garrick's eyes quickly lost their anger and he let out an anxious breath.

"Well, I wasn't quiet expecting that Steve, I'm… I'm sorry. I wish I'd known. You'd always did act differently around me."

"Look, please don't be mad Garrick, I don't want this to ruin our friendship," Steve said softly.

"You know, strangely I'm not. I… I actually am quite flattered, and suddenly a little horny."

Suddenly, a familiar, mischievous light filled his eyes. He suddenly slid completely under the stall and stood up, towering over a half-naked Steve. Steve's eyes were directly in front of Garrick's crotch, which only made the veins on his shaft throb harder, and his erection more painful.

Garrick smiled, bending close to Steve's ear and whispering, "I guess I've kind of always had a thing for you Steve. But, you've been a bad boy today, and bad boys need to be taught a lesson…"

Garrick slowly leaned in and kissed Steve on the side of his mouth, taking in Steve's sent. He then went back in for another kiss, this one much deeper and more passion filled. Slowly, Steve and Garrick got more into it. They began to make out harder, the slurps of the moist lips echoing off the vacant bathroom walls.

Steve began to get more anxious, now franticly undoing Garrick's belt as he felt around for Garrick's already erecting cock. It hardened as soon as Steves hand touched it, and Steve vigorously began to rub it. He spat on his hand for extra lubricant, combining his spit and once dried precum.

He then began to massage his own cock with is other hand.

He felt Garrick shudder with excitement and he stopped temporarily to pull Garrick's jeans and boxers completely off, throwing them over the stall door.

He then knelt in front of Garrick, inserting Garrick's penises head and finally the pulsing shaft of Garrick's penis into his own mouth. He sucked hard and vigorously on it, while he masturbated himself with his open hand.

He spat on the head of Garrick's cock, rubbing the moisture all around the shaft of the penis and then re-inserted in into his mouth. Only this time deep throating it, making gaging noises that Garrick seemed to enjoy.

He finally stopped as he saw Garrick was about to cum and looked up at Garrick expectantly. Like a puppy waiting for a delicious treat.

"Turn around sweet cheeks,"Garrick said, in a seductive voice that Steve had never heard before.

Steve turned around, closing the lid of the toilet as he did and placed his hands firmly on the top of the toilet, readying himself for the pounding that was sure to come.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Garrick asked as he spat on and slowly rubbed Steve's outer butt cheeks, spreading them wide apart.

"Oh, just give it to me already Garrick!" Steve said in a desperate voice.

Garrick slowly inserted his hardened, lubed up cock into Steve's open asshole, exhaling as Steve's tight cheeks accepted and tightened around Garrick's dick.

Garrick slowly began to thrust, in and out, in and out, smacking his thighs into Steve's ass checks. At first it hurt, but slowly Steve adjusted and began to yell at Garrick to go harder, as tears streamed down his face.

Garrick quickly obliged and began to thrust harder, making a painful clapping noise that would leave Steve's ass reddened. Steve moaned as Garrick began to go in farther, pushing Steve to his very limit.

Garrick panted as he began to reach climax, tickling Steve's prostate with the head of his penis.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Garrick moaned as he finally came into Steve asshole, filling it with his milky warm semen.

He pulled out as stood back, breathing hard, admiring his work as cum slowly began to drip out of Steve's asshole, and down his thigh.

Steve turned around, grinning at Garrick.

"Oh, don't think I'm letting you get away with just that Garrick," Steve smiled as he smack Garrick's ripe ass cheek. "I still need to go."

Garrick turned to him, on his knees and slowly started to massage Steve's pulsating cock. He slowly began to rub faster and when the excitement began to peak, he stuffed it in his mouth, gaging just like Steve had. He licked all around the head of Steve's cock, and then giggled Steve's balls across his tongue. He slowly slide downwards, licking all the way down Steve's gouch, and licked away sum on the dried cum on Steve's anus.

He then sat up again, and began to suck more vigorously on Steve's cock, stuffing it in and out of his cheeks. He then spat on it, and began to lick all around Steve's shaft, his tongue like an anaconda wrapping around its prey. He gently inserted his for finger up Steve's ass and slowly rotated it, almost making Steve cum right then and there.

Steve, now ready and fully lubed up stood Garrick up and somewhat forcefully turned Garrick around. He then then kissed him behind the ear and began to spread Garrick's ass cheeks apart, spanking then as he when. The sound repeatedly echoed across the bathroom walls. Garrick looked at him, his hands and still erected penis pressed up against the cool stall door and he smiled at Steve.

Steve then inserted his cock into Garrick, at first slowly and then more forcefully. Against and again he did this, his thighs slapping into Garrick's exposed butt cheeks, reddening them and making a good firm slapping sound. Steve went in as far as he could, feeling Garrick's full prostate press up against his hard cock.

With one more massive thrust, Steve came, enjoying the moment of organism he had so long dreamed of. When Steve pulled out, he saw that his cum too was beginning to drip out of Garrick.

He and Garrick both slide against the walls of the bathroom stall, panting but smiling. Garrick leaned over to Steve and planted one last big kiss onto Steve mouth.

"I couldn't have dreamed of anything more amazing Steve," Garrick whispered, and he began to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I couldn't have dream it to be this good," Steve said, staring happily at Garrick.

Both of the grown men's penises were now flaccid, and they slowly began to put their cloths back on, although it took a little longer to get Garrick's.

As Steve waited for Garrick to finish dressing, now in normal clothes since they had completely crushed his costume, which now lay in tatters in the bathroom garbage can, Steve massaged his sore dong. Although it had hurt, that's always what they say about the first time, it was amazing and Steve couldn't have had it, any other way…

Author's Note: (I really don't know how I pulled this off or how I can even sleep after writing this. I thought about adding an epilogue but I couldn't bring myself to due it. At least I know I have some limits. 3)


End file.
